The Beginning of the End
by Sacred Miko Hime
Summary: When a strange girl falls into the middle of the battle with Sensui, no one is more surprised then Yusuke...especially when she turns out to be his cousin!
1. Chapter 1

I know I really shouldn't be starting any more stories at this point…but after reading YuYu Hakusho volume sixteen, this idea lodged itself in my brain and simply would not go away until it was written down. Of course, I'd like to read volume seventeen before I continue so I have at least a little idea of what actually happens in the battle in the Demon Plane.

She walked silently, ignoring the chaos about her.

She closed her eyes, clearing her mind. Petty human thoughts and ideas would only serve to distract her from the power radiating through the air. It was like nothing she had ever felt and it was strong. Underneath this unusual power though, she could detect powerful youki, the auras of a thousand demons thirsting for blood.

She stopped when she felt the power diminish for an instant before flaring even larger than before. She was standing in a clearing, one of the many in the local park. She kneeled down and placed her palm flat against the grassy soil. She focused her aura, expanding it into the earth itself. Yes, there was a great battle taking place far beneath the soil. A powerful force was rising…rising…

"Get back!"

She raced forward, slamming into a woman and child just instants before a huge ball of energy erupted from the soil. They landed inches from the side of an enormous sinkhole that fell ceaselessly into a gaping black void.

After ensuring the woman and her child would be taken care of somewhere further off, she strode calmly to the outermost edge of the sinkhole. She stared into its depths, once again attempting to focus her mind's eye on the battle being fought therein. A number of people had gathered beside her, all muttering quietly amongst themselves.

"Isn't there a river running under Swarm City?"

"Yeah, it goes through the Irima Caves."

The girl opened her eyes once again. So, the Irima Caves, huh? Well, at least she had a better idea of what she would find down there. Praying her plan would work, she stood quickly and took a running leap into the void.

She fell into cold silence, a world bereft of the senses. Trying to calm the slight panic that had arisen in her chest, she felt for her own gift. She couldn't find it.

"Okay girl, don't panic. Remember the lessons. Remember the training."

She reached into herself once again, rummaging through her soul in a desperate attempt to find her center before she crashed to her death. With one final lunge, she grasped the core of her power. Her aura expanded quickly, flowing out of her body to catch the wind and slow her descent.

Seconds later, she hit the ground. Suspended in a huge cloud of billowing dust, she was momentarily consumed by a bought of coughing. Wiping her teary eyes, she looked up to see six…beings staring at her in surprise.

They all had vaguely the same kind of spiritual pressure as the Soul Piper, albeit much stronger. They were also all wearing some kind of uniform. She guessed they all had something or other to do with the spirit world. Oh well, no matter.

She stood slowly, setting down her giant yellow backpack on the ground beside her. She put her hands on her hips and frowned at the staring… whatever they were.

"What are you looking at? Never seen a girl land on two feet before?"

One of them, a tall broad-shouldered male with a bushy mustache and graying hair stepped forward. He was about to say something when two of his companions blinked out of sight. The girl sighed when they crashed into the barrier she had instinctively placed around her body.

She spun abruptly and glared at the two black haired males behind her that now sported throbbing hands twice their normal size. Served them right.

"Excuse me! You people should no better than to attack a defenseless girl from behind like that. And two-on-one, for that matter! If I had more time, I swear, I'd teach you brutes some manners! As it is…oh, damn it!"

Everyone in the caves turned quickly toward the portal. It was writhing, twisting in a grotesque display of clashing powers. Three more beings came crashing out of the portal, all of them covered in various gashes and scrapes. One of them was nursing a broken arm.

"Sorry sir, we couldn't hold them off. There are too many of them!"

The man with graying hair stepped forward, his whole body tensed. He was obviously the leader of the group. He clasped the speaker on the back, raising his voice enough so that everyone in the caves could hear his next words.

"No matter. We are the Underworld's Special Defense Force. We will prevail! There is no other option!"

The nine spirit beings stepped into formation in front of the dimensional hole, the mysterious girl who had fallen from the sky forgotten. The girl herself reached into her backpack and pulled out an ancient wooden bow and several quivers of arrows. She stepped back and shifted into a shooting stance, one arrow already knocked and aimed to fire.

When the first wave of demons sprang from the portal, the SD force managed to eliminate them all in a combined attack of massive proportions. The next wave however, came so quickly after the first, they did not have time to reapply that same attack. As such, they all began to take on individual or small groups of demons even as more began to pour through the portal. The girl began firing at any demons that managed to pass them. She would not allow them to escape into the city.

Her ammunition, however, was quickly used up and when she bent down to grasp another quiver of arrows, a rather large snake demon appeared behind her. She twisted quickly and attempted to notch an arrow to her bow, but the demon was too close for it to be of any use. She braced herself for an attack that she couldn't avoid…and that never came.

When she opened her eyes again, the gray haired man was standing over the demon's smoldering corpse. He reached out a hand to help her up. She took it, a wide grin on her pretty face.

"Thanks Mr…?"

"Captain. Captain Ohtake. And you are?"

The girl was about to respond when another demon appeared over the captain's head. She shot the thing between the eyes before it could sink its fangs into the man who had saved her life. It fell away in a flash of blue fire and ash. She straightened quickly and smiled at the bewildered captain.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

The two fought back to back for several minutes before Kagome pulled several ofuda from her shirt pocket, placed them on a single arrow, and turned to Captain Ohtake.

"Captain! Get your people out of there!"

Captain Ohtake stared questioningly at the girl for several seconds before he noticed the huge amount of force beginning to build up in that tiny arrow. Eyes wide, he whistled loudly.

"Fall back. SD Force, fall back!"

Years of following orders without question brought the rest of the force behind them seconds later. Kagome took aim directly at the center of the hole between worlds and fired. The arrow, encased in resplendent blue and gold light, quickly carved a path of destruction amid the demon hoard before flying into the portal itself.

The portal pulsed for an instant before crackling veins of white energy began to race across its surface. It pulsed once, twice more before a blinding flash erupted from its surface, effectively killing any remaining demons and nearly blinding the SD force.

When Captain Ohtake regained his vision, he glanced to his side only to find the girl missing. She was racing toward the rapidly closing portal with what looked to be the full intent to leap through into the demon plane.

"Kagome, wait! How can you do these things? How can you close the barrier so quickly?"

The strange girl paused at the threshold, glancing back at the SD Force. She shook her head silently and turned back to the portal.

"Simple, Captain Ohtake. I created the barrier in the first place."

And with that one statement, she stepped through the portal and into one of the greatest battles Makai had ever known.

**Please keep in mind that I know next to nothing about the SD force or any of their fighting styles, so I'm just making things up as I go along. On that note, if any of you happen to be willing to give me advice or correct any mistakes I may not have noticed, please feel free to press the little blue button in the corner and let me know all about it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Yusuke smirked. This battle was going smoothly. Sensui was weakening, his friends were safe, and Yusuke felt powerful. All was well and good, especially considering he had been dead not twenty minutes ago.

He gathered his aura into his fingertip and aimed at his enemy. Seconds before he could fire off a shot however, Sensui crashed into the ground in a flurry of dust. Puzzled, Yusuke stared dumbly as two forms slowly materialized from the debris cloud.

A black haired girl, a _human _girl, was getting up from the ground. She glanced around for a second before finally noticing Sensui. She yelped and scurried away a few feet before turning to look at him. She gazed intently at the glaring man for a few seconds before her face became absolutely livid.

"YOU! It was you who ripped a hole in the barrier! You IDIOT! Do you know how hard that thing was to put up?"

Yusuke felt his jaw drop in surprise. Sensui stared at the girl for a moment before he stepped forward and picked her up by the throat. She gasped, clutching Sensui's arms in an attempt to bring oxygen to her aching lungs. He pulled his arm back and was about to fling the girl from the cliff when, inexplicably, he stopped. He glanced at the girl curiously, slowly lowering her to the ground. She coughed, rubbing the already forming bruise on her pale throat.

"You possess holy chi."

The girl looked up furiously. The fire in her eyes was not dimmed by her almost-encounter with death. If anything, it only burned brighter.

"What of it?"

Sensui shrugged, the battle with Yusuke momentarily forgotten.

"I am merely curious. I have never encountered another individual who possessed it."

The girl flinched. She stared at the ground sadly, her mind suspended in her memories. She mumbled quietly to herself, the words almost indistinguishable.

"So it's true then. There aren't any more mikos. I'm the last."

Sensui glanced at her for an instant before turning away.

"I do not know of any mikos. However, if you do not wish to die, I would advise you leave immediately."

These words were all it took to make the girl snap out of whatever funk she had landed in. She raced forward and grabbed Sensui's arm and flipped him around. She stepped forward and glared at him, poking his chest repeatedly as she ranted at him.

"Now wait just a minute buster! I did not travel across the dimensions just to be dismissed as irrelevant. Now, would you care to explain why the hell you decided to rip a hole in MY barrier? That was put there for a reason and I have half a mind to send you to the deepest, darkest part of the three worlds I can find if you do not answer me right now!"

"Your barrier?"

"Yes, my barrier! I created it so that makes it mine. Do you like when people go messing around with your stuff? No, I don't think so! Now answer the question!"

Yusuke stared at the scene in front of him. If it weren't for the fact that the fate of the three worlds was hanging in the balance, he would have found the image of Sensui being berated like a five year-old by a girl half his size extremely amusing. At the moment however, it was just plain strange. He cleared his throat, smirking when the two stopped bickering to glance at him. Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara looked up, eying the trio curiously.

"Excuse me, Miss…"

The shrugged dainty shoulders and bowed, her previous anger momentarily forgotten.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."

"Kagome, to answer your earlier question, he broke through your barrier because he wants to destroy the world."

To Yusuke's immense surprise, neither her reaction nor Sensui's were what he expected. They both immediately dropped their heads into the palms of their hands, shaking them forlornly. It was another strangely amusing image to add to today's weirdness. They both began to mumble, barely loud enough that Yusuke could discern what they were saying.

"Not AGAIN."

"He still does not understand. Idiot."

Kagome's head snapped up and she began her poking tirade anew.

"Now listen here buddy! The whole reason the barrier was created was so that _this _would not happen again. So help me, if you even _try, _I'll take you down before you can even take two steps and DON'T think I won't! You don't feel evil to me so if you just turn around and go home, I'll forget this ever happened, all right?"

Sensui's eye twitched, amusement and irritation battling inside his mind. Oddly enough, amusement proved to be the momentary victor. Sensui snatched Kagome's finger before she could poke him yet again.

"Enough. I do not wish to destroy the world as I attempted to explain to Yusuke earlier. I merely wish to rid it of humanity."

Kagome balked at him, her frustration shooting through the roof.

"Oh, I see. You don't want to destroy the world…just every single man, woman, and child on the planet. Right, because that's SO much better. Shall I bow down before you and worship your goodness, O mighty one?"

Yusuke cringed, fully expecting Sensui to snap her neck for that comment. Surprisingly, he didn't. This day was just getting weirder by the minute.

"May I ask you why you want to destroy mankind? After all, you do realize you are human as well don't you? Are you going to kill yourself after you finish with the rest of humanity?"

Sensui rolled his eyes, well aware of that oh-so-obvious fact…and he didn't need to commit suicide anyway.

"Humanity is nothing but a disease. I have spent my entire life fighting demons and yet, not even the whole of demon-kind has ever created as much destruction as I have seen a single human create on their own. Humanity is destroying the world and is on the verge of destroying themselves. The only way to save the planet, the goodness, is to root out all the evil and start anew. It would happen eventually. I am merely helping the process along."

It was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes.

"Right. So a hundred million wrongs will eventually make a right, right? Geez, you and Naraku would have gotten along wonderfully."

Hiei and Kurama looked at each other, eyes widening. Naraku was a horrible demon who had lived over 500 years ago and had nearly succeeded in annihilating the entirety of Japan. How on earth did this mere human girl know of him? No one in the human world knew of him other than as a shadow in a legend. Certainly no one knew him well enough to make broad statements as to who he may or may not have gotten along with.

Sensui frowned. He released Kagome and stepped back, angry.

"I knew you would not understand. You're the same as they are."

Kagome glared at the man before her, growing absolutely furious. She began to speak, her voice growing louder and angrier with every word.

"Now listen here bucko! I understand well enough. You've fought demons your whole life! They never stop coming. You try to make a difference and try to bring some good into the world but nothing seems to work! You eventually loose sight of everything that's important and become so obsessed with your idea of being the _savior_ of the world that you just don't get it anymore! You just see the pain and the suffering! You don't see the love and the caring and the friendships and the hope and the will to keep going in the face of adversity! You think there's nothing else to do, nothing to lose, so why not? Give it one last try. After all, nothing can be worse than this! You're JUST like HIM!"

Kagome suddenly realized what she had just said, her hands flying to her mouth. Tears filed her eyes; she barely managed to restrain a sob. She turned away, staring across the demon forest, a silent river streaming down her face, unaware that five pairs of eyes were staring at her.

"You think that there's no hope and no chance of success. You're dying and you can't stop it. You're desperate to do something, even if it costs you more than you ever believed was possible…and it will if you keep going. It will cost you your soul."

Kagome's back straightened when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked back, surprised to see Sensui looking at her oddly.

"I was wrong. You are different. I believe I will allow you to live."

Kagome laughed, the sound bitter and disappointed. She closed her eyes, one crystal tear trailing behind the others.

"You still don't get it then? I won't let you kill anyone…not anymore."

Kagome grabbed Sensui's wrist, suddenly encased in a brilliant flash of golden light. He eyes opened, glowing pure white. Sensui jumped back but Kagome's grip held firm. He tried to blast her yet somehow, none of his attacks reached her. They all merely… faded away. Yusuke and the others watched in amazement as Sensui began to glow as well, a swirling kaleidoscope of flashing colors ranging from gold to the darkest black. Slowly, ever so slowly, the black began to fade, chased away by a sparkling pink. Then, when no more black remained, Kagome let go. Sensui stumbled back and stared at her for a moment before collapsing. Kagome smiled as her eyes began to droop.

"There. Now isn't that better Sensui? You'll be okay. I promise…you'll…be…"

Yusuke raced forward, reaching the girl just in time to catch her before she fell off the cliff to her death. He stared at the unconscious girl, completely baffled.

Just who was this girl?


End file.
